End of Days
by Shinobi Knight
Summary: The end of the world is at stake and only the X-Men can stop them. With the help of a stranger. Can they stop the Hellfire Club. First to review gets a piece of candy.


Bold

The forgiving night basked upon New York; but in this city, night is anything but. A looming shadow gazed down into the forever twilight city. With only a violet eye giving any sign of where he was. He gazed towards a large building. To anyone else it would seem like a large social club, but to our shadow, it was pure evil. From the top of the building her stared at his target, it was a single window. This window led to the most luxurious room in the Building. It belonged it the Black King of the Hellfire Club, Sebastian Shaw.

Shaw was busy with one of his parties downstairs, one of which that starred his prettier slaves. This thought only made the shadow angrier. He reared and hunched his legs aiming for Shaw's window. He knew what he was looking for is there. He lifted off, in an astonishing leap he gracefully crossed the pit they called the streets and easily landed onto the ledge. But to his dismay, the window was locked.

"Time to use a little burglary," he humored himself. Unfortunately doing so would let Shaw know someone was onto him. It would at least put him on guard and seeing that… man, he chided himself, squirm would be worth it. He took out the glass cutting kit and slowly began to cut a hole large enough for his arm in the window.

Now came the hard part, he had to be careful. He had to catch the piece that falls out, cutting a hole was silent enough, but if it shatters it would bring guards in by the hoard. This does ruin the whole point of a "covert" operation. Gently he tapped the piece out, hoping for this piece to turn enough and grab it. But a flying bird came out from nowhere and startled him. Causing him to slip and hit it too hard, at the last moment his powers kicked in and the whole world seemed to have slowed down. He saw the glass piece fall through and threatened to shatter inside. Instantly he reacted and grabbed the flailing glass. He just nabbed it between his two shaky fingers.

He let out a breath of relief, "that was "too" close!" He said under his breath, slowly he began to reel in his shaky arm like a fisherman. When he pulled the piece in he said to the Glass, "You're not making anything easy are you?" He reached his hand in again and unlatched the window. Shaw's computer was still on; "perfect!" he smiled to himself. He must have been working earlier. He pulled out a disk and loaded it inside and began to start furiously rapping at the keys. "Now what are you up to?" He pulled a file on members of the Inner Circle. Sebastian Shaw, Mutant with the ability to absorb kinetic energy. Harry Leland, mutant that can alter mass and gravity. Jason Wyngarde, MutantIllusionists,Donald Pierce, cybernetic being, Selene; witch, Emma Frost, Mutant Telepath.

There something else about Emma's file. He clicked down for more information, and was appalled by what he saw. He clicked under the file marked Hellion's and it gave a list of people they wanted. Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, he clicked under her file. "Kitty was born a clinical genius and was advanced in computer sciences. Kitty's mutant power is to "phase" through solid objects. Phasing can disrupt electrical equipment and fields. She can also phase to a certain extent to walk on air."

"So Miss Pryde is your Golden Apple, huh." He said to himself. There were other names below it. Douglas Ramsey, Even Daniels, Amara Aquilla, Roberto DaCosta, Shiro Yoshida, Alison Blaire, X23, and "Sarah." There was no useful information on Sarah, other than her being five. The disk was finally loaded and it popped out. "Thank you," as he placed it carefully into the holder.

CRASH! The Shadow turned, "Damn, I was hoping for more time!" but he did what he came here to do. Just as he was turning to run back out the window, two Hellfire Mercenaries burst through the door like a geyser and aimed there guns at him. "Little slow are you," his powers kicked in again. The whole world slowed again as he moved. He felt nearly invincible when he goes this moves this fast. Out of nowhere two razor sharp blades came out from his arms. He spiraled his body before the guards took the safety off, their first mistake.

He could've killed them, he should've, but instead he cracked the flat side of the blades across there heads. He needed to go NOW. His reaction slowed again and he needs to move. He moved back to the open window and leaped back to his perch where he was originally and leaped to the next building, then the next. By the time the rest of the guards got there it was already too late. Our Shadow was long gone by now.

Several miles away

Our Shadow landed safely on the building and looked around. When he was convinced no-one followed him he took off his mask. He felt the cool winter breeze caress his worried face. He again took out his disk and stared daggers at it. Then he looked back, "Whatever the hell you're planning Shaw, I will stop you." He looked at this disk again, I need to get this to Xavier; he thought to himself. He'll know what to do.


End file.
